<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>漫漫长夜 by SILVER_SAND</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106034">漫漫长夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILVER_SAND/pseuds/SILVER_SAND'>SILVER_SAND</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SILVER_SAND/pseuds/SILVER_SAND</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>又到了周五家庭聚会时间啦～本周的家庭聚会安娜和艾莎又会以怎样的形式度过呢（偷笑）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>漫漫长夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+限制级，未满18岁自觉退出哟</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Elsa，你到底在演什么啊...”在第N+1次被Olaf-Kristoff组合完败之后，Anna终于忍不住要发问了<br/>“呃...很明显是...其实我也不知道，我根本就没看清楚”Elsa尴尬地一笑而过，试图将责任推到别人身上去<br/>“是不是你有点累了...要不然我们早点去休息吧？”Anna装出一脸担忧望着Elsa，另外两人也点头表示赞成<br/>完了完了，跳进自己挖的坑里了...Elsa心想<br/>“没有没有，怎么会呢？现在时间还早不是嘛？”<br/>但是很显然大势已去，Olaf开始收拾乱做一团的卡牌，准备回去休息<br/>Anna则一脸坏笑地盯着Elsa看，刚刚很逼真的担忧神情瞬间消失<br/>在Anna推着Elsa进房间的时候，她们听到Olaf的喊声<br/>“你们两个，早...点...休...息...”故意拖着的长音显得意味深长，两人的脸上不由得抹上了一层红色<br/>好在Kristoff认为这种阴阳怪气的语气只是Olaf对于一周一次的家庭聚会的过早结束而表示不满，并没有去深究里面的深层次含义<br/>门一开，Elsa感觉到一股力量把自己猛地推进门里，还来不及反应，Anna已经重重地把自己压在关上的门板上。还来不及开口，唇上已被狠狠吻住。炽热杂乱的呼吸喘息在两人间蔓延，滑腻湿润的舌头在两人口中乱窜。<br/>“Anna...至少到床上去吧...”背后的门板传来阵阵凉意，Elsa很担心会不会有人正巧从门口经过<br/>Anna仔细想了想，毕竟也不希望被人发现...而且，在床上也更好发挥一点...<br/>“好，那我们过去”<br/>托起Elsa软绵绵的身体，拦腰抱起就往床边走。<br/>“你...！”就这么短短的一段距离都不肯让自己走过去，暧昧的姿势令Elsa脸蛋快要红得跟苹果没什么两样<br/>“怎么？我没说过让你乖乖自己去床上啊。”<br/>“可是...唔...！”还没来得及反应，嘴唇又被Anna堵上<br/>“啊呀，专心看路啦笨蛋”因为低头而没看路的Anna差点撞在家具上，Elsa对自己和Anna的生命安全深感担忧<br/>Anna轻轻地把Elsa放在床上，身体压了上去。炽热的深吻使两人沉醉，唇舌的纠缠混着空气的腻味。<br/>修长的指尖在嫩滑的肌肤上四处游荡，酥麻的快感如有魔力般从指尖散发，轻划过的地方都引起Elsa一阵轻慄。<br/>“嗯...”<br/>喉咙藏不住的轻吟，脸颊像火般烧热。<br/>Anna顺着嘴角往下一点点吻去，在脖子上舔咬，留下一个个清晰可见的粉红印记。<br/>四肢的纠缠，肌肤的摩擦，呼吸的乱窜。<br/>Elsa因情欲而迷离的眼眸，水气氤氲的瞳孔，无形中给Anna难以控制的诱惑。<br/>两人身上的衣服早已不知道什么时候褪到了床边，丢到地上。<br/>Anna怀里的人儿脸颊迅速攀上羞涩的绯红。低头含住因调情而充血挺立的粉红，仔细打旋舔吻，磨咬拉扯。手也覆上另一边的雪峰，施予最多的刺激。<br/>敏感点的抚弄和不停窜流的快感在Elsa体内蔓延，身下不知不觉淌出令人羞涩的液体。<br/>“啊嗯...”<br/>Elsa的喉咙拒绝继续隐藏快感的宣洩，一声轻轻的娇喘清楚从嘴里吐出。<br/>Anna的指尖慢慢顺着身体的线条往下滑去，仿佛漫不经心般的轻刷过小腹，在大腿停留。手指玩味似的在腿间寻游，轻轻擦过，却不多加停留。<br/>如惩罚般的抚摸，Anna脸上渐渐挂上如恶魔般的坏笑。坏心的举动让Elsa欲火难耐，忍不住红着脸轻声说，“Anna...不要玩了啦...”同时环住Anna脖子的手臂不自觉地抱得更紧。<br/>Anna嘴角勾勒出邪魅的弧度，轻笑一声，“Elsa...你想要吗？”抬头舔过Elsa敏感的耳垂，“可是，我有点不想给你呢...怎么办呢？”<br/>“唔...”Elsa简直欲哭无泪，到底是谁教她在这种时候使坏的啊！<br/>麻痒的感觉在身体最深处扩散，集聚在下边，犹如有股浇不灭的火焰在燃烧，却无法舒放。<br/>“Anna...不要这样子好嘛...求你...”Elsa酥软无力的语气，因情欲而泛红的脸蛋衬托着已然蒙上一层薄雾的眼眸，让人有些心疼。<br/>但是Anna的指头狠狠捏住涨红的粉核用力揉搓，还不忘挑拨着颤抖收缩的花瓣，指尖来来回回慢慢探入又退回来，却迟迟不肯伸进去给予Elsa一个彻底的解脱。<br/>“啊...！”<br/>铺天盖地的快感如电流般流淌过全身的每一处，然而短暂的满足只能带来更多的空虚。<br/>“Anna...求你...不要玩啦...唔...”<br/>长时间的折磨已让Elsa隐隐哼出叫人怜惜的呜咽声。可是快感却无法抵达巅峰，磨人的感觉不断上流在身体窜动，在脑袋中炸开。<br/>“不～行～哦～”Anna一脸坏笑，慢慢地一个字一个字说出来，手指还保持着时而粗暴时而缓慢的律动。“上周五Elsa为什么不来家庭聚会呢？”<br/>“我...忘记...惹...”Elsa强忍住不断涌到嘴边的呻吟，断断续续说出半句话来<br/>“还骗我，我送的纸条你没有收到吗？”<br/>“我...”<br/>随即炽热的吻堵住了Elsa的嘴唇。唇舌的纠缠绞拌，杂乱的呼吸乱窜。这是一个极富掠夺性的吻，Elsa渐渐感觉到氧气被抽出体外，逐渐增强的缺氧感迫使她轻轻推了推Anna的胸口。<br/>Anna这才肯放开，又不舍地在唇上啄了一下。<br/>“呼...”Elsa大口大口地喘着气，脸蛋因缺氧而染上一大片红色。<br/>“最后一次机会，告诉我为什么没来？”轻挑起Elsa的下巴，“你到哪里去鬼混了？”<br/>“呼...”Elsa还没有从刚刚的缺氧中缓过来，“是...是Kai向我抱怨你每周六都起的特别晚，而且处理政事效率很低...所以...我就想让你好好休息一下而已，我真的不是故意的啊”委屈的声音还带着一丝哭腔。<br/>原来如此，自己还以为Elsa去和北地那个叫Honey啥的女人鬼混去了呢…错怪她了。<br/>心中的不快一扫而空，情欲代替理智接管了Anna的身体，趁身下的Elsa一个不注意，伸手狠狠在她小核上揉捏磋磨。<br/>“啊...！！”酥麻得令人麻醉的电流流过全身，Elsa的力气一下子就被抽得干净，身体瞬间就软了下来。<br/>Anna还是继续手上的动作，舌尖舔了舔Elsa白皙的脖子，不断刺激着敏感点。<br/>“下次还敢放我鸽子吗？”<br/>“呜嗯...不、不敢.......啊...”身体已不受控制一般软得没有一丝力气，Elsa只能顺从地任由Anna摆弄。 <br/>“唔....”Anna的手指在Elsa湿热的小穴里来回滑动，加速抽送。<br/>“啊啊....嗯.....”手指的律动使快感迅速蔓延全身，无法抵御热流从体内倾泻而出，模糊着Elsa仅存的理智。再也无法压抑喉咙的宣泄，繁密如波涛一般的快感埋没全身，Anna的动作一步步将她的快感推到新的高度。手指在体内横冲直撞，没有言语能媲美此刻的快感冲击。<br/>Anna突然轻轻地笑了一下，似乎找到Elsa最敏感的G点位置，拱起指节注重最脆弱敏感的地方抽插按压，快感的波涛涌流让Elsa只能用声音来发泄自己的快乐。<br/>“啊啊....啊嗯...唔嗯....嗯....啊”<br/>不自觉扭动着腰肢配合着Anna的抽送，满足的快感在体内回荡。高昂愉悦的声线从Elsa喉咙里传出，身体的颤抖和喷涌而出的爱液清楚告诉Anna，她高潮了。<br/>高潮后的Elsa身子彻底软了下来，只能娇喘着呼吸<br/>“嗯...嗯...Anna...停下好嘛～”<br/>Anna似乎要没有理会Elsa的请求，低下头含住充血挺立的小核猛的一吸，Elsa脑袋立刻一片空白，热流再次不断由体内奔腾涌出。<br/>“啊.....不.....Anna，停.....求你...”令人短路的快感让自己的嗓音变得软腻，听上去更有点哀求的味道。<br/>可Anna抬起头邪魅一笑，舌头毫不留情的快速挑开遮蔽的花瓣钻入人儿的内壁里抽动，烫热的暖流止不尽般涌出，丝毫不在意速度和力度。突如其来的快速律动让Elsa无法适应过来。<br/>“啊，嗯....Anna...太快....啊，啊.....！”<br/>欲望已经蒙蔽Anna的眼睛，似乎没有理智可言。Anna一点也没有减慢速度，就连双手也丝毫没闲下来去挑引其他的敏感带。<br/>“呜嗯.....啊....Anna....嗯嗯..慢点～”<br/>只觉身下的人儿一阵抽栗，深处的两壁突然收缩紧紧夹住自己的舌头，热流一下子从穴口里喷涌而出，没有一丝余地。Anna软热的舌尖在刚刚高潮的穴口来回扫动，吸取令人羞涩的体液，微妙的触觉让Elsa的脸更红了。<br/>尽管明天还有很多政事需要处理，但是Anna还没有要休息的意思。刚刚的两次高潮似乎已经将Elsa推到了极限，但是Anna深知这只是表象。<br/>毕竟，美好的夜晚才刚刚开始……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>